Bedeutung von Leben
by Kari Scarlet
Summary: Es ist der Geburtstag von den Italien Brüdern. Während alle ausgelassen feiern, schleicht sich Romano aus dem Haus. Sein Ziel ist ein sehr bedeutsamer Ort für ihn. Doch auf dem Hinweg kommen wieder alte Erinnerungen und die verschiedensten Gedanken in ihm hoch... [ Paairing: Spamano ]


Leben. Was ist das? Eine Gruppe von Mädchen geht lachend an mir vorbei. Sie scheinen wohl enge Freunde zu sein, wenn nicht, sogar beste Freunde. Nun fangen sie an Fotos zu machen. Schneiden Grimassen. Haben Spaß. Für sie ist wohl Leben, Freundschaft.

Auf der Bank neben mir sitzt ein kleiner Junge mit seinen Eltern. Ganz aufgeregt erzählt er über die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages. Seine Mutter sagt etwas, das für mich unverständlich ist. Daraufhin erhellte sich seine Miene noch mehr. Sein Vater nahm ihn auf seinen Rücken und gemeinsam gingen sie fröhlich fort. Für sie ist wohl Leben, Familie.

Ich stand auf. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich auch auf den Weg machen. Namlich zu diesen bestimmten Ort. Bald darauf kommt mir ein Päärchen entgegen, welches sich umarmt. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, schauten sie sich beide für einen Moment wortlos, aber lächelnd, an. Der Junge streichelt das Mädchen erst durch ihr Haar. Dann über ihrer Wange. Diese schaute verlegen zur Seite. Anschließend nahm sie seine Hand und so gingen sie gemeinsam weg. Für sie ist wohl Leben, Liebe.

Und für mich? Was ist Leben für mich? Das weiß ich selber nicht einmal. Von außen hinbetrachtet, sehe ich aus wie jeder andere Italiener. Doch hinter dieser Fassade steckt eigentlich noch viel mehr. Nämlich Geschichte und Zeit. Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Kriege und Frieden. Siege und Niederlagen. Leid und Glück. Dieses und noch andere Schicksale teile ich mir auch mit anderen Ländern.

Aber Glück? Trifft das etwa auch auf mich zu? Was ich aber jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist dass es mal eine Zeit gab, wo ich größtenteils unglücklich war. Beispielsweise die Zeit, wo Großvater Rom noch lebte. Damals wurde ich von meinen jüngeren Bruder getrennt. Er war dann unter der Obhut von Großvater Rom. Anscheinend hatte er es dort ziemlich gut. Ich hingegen wurde einfach zurückgelassen. So war ich eine ganze Weile allein. Kein Wunder. Es gibt doch keinen Grund mich weder zu wollen, noch zu mögen, wenn es schon meinen Bruder dafür gibt. So dachte ich damals. Denn ihm wurde schon immer mehr Beachtung geschenkt als mir. Selbst heute, an unserem Geburtstag. Während er gemeinsam mit den Gästen heiter in seinem Haus feiert, bin ich durch die Hintertür weggegangen.

Nun beginnt es schon Abend zu werden. Ich befinde mich gerade an der Brücke, gehe aber weiter zur Wiese, um mich dort niederzulassen. Besonders heute ist die Aussicht atemberaubend. Das Gewässer ist durch die Abendsonne in einem rötlichen Licht getaucht. Ich lege mich mit meinen Rücken auf die Wiese. So betrachte ich eine Weile die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Ich schließe meine Augen und höre nichts, außer die idyllischen Naturgeräuschen. Irgendwie macht all das Hoffnung. Aber Hoffnung worauf? Um ehrlich zu sein, hegte ich eine Zeit lang einen Groll auf jeden und alles. Aus diesem Grund erschien mir auch die Hoffnung auf irgendetwas lächerlich.

Doch eines Tages, um genauer zu sein heute vor vielen Jahren, beweiste mir eine Person, dass das nicht wahr sei. Sie sagte mir, ich würde ihr etwas bedeuten. Somit wurde mir wieder neue Hoffnung gegeben. Diese eine bestimmte Person gab mir Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf...

,,Hey, Romano!" Sofort schreckte ich auf und kam wieder zur Realität zurück. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich Spanien, der neben mir stand und mich grinsend anschaute. ,, Ich wusste, dass ich dich an diesem Ort finden würde." ,,Hmph. Natürlich wusstest du das, du Vollidiot." Mit einem Mal spielgelten Spaniens Augen Sorgen wider. Er beugte sich zu mir runter. ,, Romano... Weinst du etwa?" ,,Was?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie mir die Tränen die Wange runterrollten. Schnell stand ich auf und wandte mich von Spanien ab. Hektisch versuchte ich mit meinen Ärmeln die Tränen wegzuwischen. ,, Heute ist doch dein Geburtstag, oder etwa nicht? Das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen." Aufeinmal nahm er mein Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich, sodass ich mich in seinen warmen Armen wiederfand. Ich wollte mich aus der Umarmung lösen, doch schaffte ich es nicht. Stattdessen war jetzt sein Gesicht so nah an meinem, dass ich schon seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und flüsterte mit seiner sanften und vertrauten Stimme zu mir.

,, Du kannst mir ruhig erzählen, was dich so bedrückt." Wieder versuchte ich aus seiner Umarmung zu entkommen, aber vergeblich. ,, E-Es ist nichts. Nun lass mich los, Trottel." ,,Wenn es tatsächlich nichts wäre, würdest du nicht weinen." Nun hielt er mich noch fester. ,, Du tust mir weh. Lass mich jetzt einfach los! Das ist nicht dein Problem!" ,, Doch ist es. Deine Probleme sind auch meine Probleme." ,, Und warum? Du hast keinen Grund!" Allmählich fingen wir an immer lauter und schneller zu reden. ,, Doch. Natürlich habe ich einen Grund." ,, Und welchen, du Depp?" Mit einem Mal ließ er mich los, ehe er weitersprach. ,, Meine Liebe zu dir. Ich liebe dich, Romano. Das allein ist Grund genug." Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ich suchte nach irgendwelchen Worten. Irgendwas, was ich erwidern könnte, fand jedoch keine. Stattdessen stand ich verlegen vor ihm, schaute aber zu Seite. ,, Hach! Wenn ich hier so stehe, bringt das doch schöne Erinnerungen zurück." Er machte einen großen Schritt zum Fluss, bevor er weitersprach. ,,Weißt du, was ich meine, Romano?" ,, Idiot. Natürlich weiß ich das. Du hast heute vor vielen Jahren irgendwelches sinnloses Zeug geredet. Genau wie jetzt." Er drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich leicht verletzt an. ,, Ach komm, nun sag doch bitte nicht so etwas. Das war nicht sinnlos." Spanien ging auf mich zu und stand genau vor mir.

,, Genau nach so einer Situation habe ich dir an diesem Tag meine Liebe gestanden. Haa...das war schön. Die guten alten Zeiten..." ,, Du redest wie ein alter Kerl" Er begann aufeinmal zu lachen. ,, Vielleicht bin ich ja tatsächlich alt geworden." Er nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu seiner Brust. Ich konnte das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens spüren. ,, Doch das, was ich für dich empfinde, wird niemals alt. Jedesmal, wenn ich dich berühre, beginnt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Jedesmal, wenn ich dir in die Augen schaue, verliere ich mich in ihrer Unendlichkeit. Ich bin darin gefangen und es fällt mir schwer, von dort wieder zu entkommen. Und jedesmal, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, blende ich die ganze Welt um uns herum aus. So, als gäbe es nur dich und mich." Abermals lachte Spanien. ,,Romano, du siehst ja aus wie eine Tomate!" ,,H-halt die Klappe! D-das ist alles deine Schuld!" Er lachte aber immer weiter und schien zu ignorieren, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Hmph. Das was er kann, kann ich schon lange! Wenn er nicht hören will, dann... ,,Hahaha-?! Mmh..." Ich schlang mich plötzlich um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als ich diesen Kuss löste, war ich diesmal mit Lachen dran. ,, Nun bist du sprachlos, was?" Er schaute mich leicht benommen und verträumt an. ,,Roma...Kannst du nicht einmal sagen, dass du mich liebst, wenn du schon dabei bist?" Sofort wandte ich mich von ihm ab und begann mich von ihm zu entfernen. ,, Das könnte dir wohl passen, Vollidiot!" Denn wie könnte ich jemals, so etwas Besonderes leichtfertig sagen? Schließlich steckt in diesen kleinen drei Worten so viel Bedeutung. Aber für ihn... Derjenige, der mich aus meiner finsteren Höhle befreite, wo ich jahrelang zurückgelassen wurde und allein war. Derjenige, der mir Zuneigung und Wärme gab. Derjenige, der mich lehrte, was es bedeutet zu vetrauen und zu lieben. Derjenige, der mir die Kraft gab, wieder aufzustehen und nach vorne zu schauen. Und derjenige, der mich so akzeptierte, wie ich bin. Das reicht mir. Ich bin ihm so dankbar.

,, Ich liebe dich, Idiot." Das ist mein Leben.

...

Heyy Leute!

Also ich hoffe euch hat meine erste Hetalia - FanFiction gefallen. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen! Egal ob Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Lob oder was auch immer. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis etwas über Romano zu schreiben und seinen Gedankengängen... Spanien musste natürlich auch vorkommen! Mal sehen, vielleicht schreibe ich nächstes Mal eine Geschichte über Deutschland/Italien, oder doch Spanien/Romano ? Also dann:

Bye, bye! (^o^) /


End file.
